The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing the accumulation of carbon dioxide in bedding which is believed to be a cause or contributing factor in Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS).
Many efforts have been made to produce a mattress assembly which will prevent or reduce the occurrence of SIDS. Unfortunately, most of these approaches do not offer a good solution. The present invention solves many of the problems or shortcomings of the prior art mattress assemblies.
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing the accumulation of carbon dioxide in bedding which is believed to be a cause or contributing factor in Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS).
In one embodiment, the invention relates to a mattress assembly, comprising: substantially nonporous bottom and side walls forming a mattress foundation; a mattress inner core disposed in the mattress foundation being permeable to air; a nonporous top cover covering the mattress inner core, the nonporous top cover having apertures at predetermined locations to allow the flow of air therethrough; and a fan disposed with the mattress assembly for forcing air into the mattress inner core whereby the air is forced out the top cover so as to reduce the accumulation of carbon dioxide in bedding on the top cover of the mattress.
In another embodiment, the invention relates to a method of reducing the accumulation of carbon dioxide in bedding, comprising the steps of: forming a mattress having substantially nonporous bottom and side walls and a nonporous top cover having apertures at predetermined locations to allow the flow of air therethrough; and forcing air into an interior area of the mattress at a sufficient rate to percolate air through the top cover of the mattress.
In yet another embodiment, the invention relates to a mattress assembly having molded retaining means thereon, an inner core within the mattress assembly, a top cover and bedding attachable to the mattress foundation by the retaining means, and a fan in the mattress assembly for forcing fresh air through the mattress assembly.
These and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages, and the objects obtained by its use, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter, which form a further part hereof, and in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the invention.